What if
by soso22
Summary: As I watched the movie "Troy" one of my thoughts were why hadn't Achilles tried to talk to Patroclus before that fateful morning .This little one-shot is about a conversation that happened between Achilles and Patroclus the night before that fateful morning.


**Summary**: As I watched the movie "Troy" one of my thoughts were why hadn't Achilles tried to talk to Patroclus before that fateful morning .This little one-shot is about a conversation that happened between Achilles and Patroclus the night before that fateful morning.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one

**Acknowledgements**: Special thanks to my good friend for her support **Spiritblaze** , and of course my fan fiction favorite writer, **Halofin17** for all her amazing stories that made me love this sit .

**Author's Note****: **Hey everyone this first epic ever. Please Read Review and enjoy.

I just stood there watching the Trojans destroy our camp, I felt a burn inside my chest, I was useless. I watched The Greek soldiers running around scared terrified, some of them were severely hurt; others were lying in their blood waiting to die.

I Know I should help them but what can I do? According to my cousin I am not good enough to be in the battle. I am just a small child who needs to be protected. I just don't understand why he wasted his time training me!

I let out a deep sigh, all of this destruction and panic around me, and all I am thinking about is my cousin. Why must everything in my life circle around him? Why do I have to listen to him and follow his orders? I know he is my guardian but for how long? I am a grown man now; he just can't keep doing this.

It was all sicken me. How could he still want to leave after all that happened! How could he be so cold! And his men they are just happy to follow him blindly. They never ask, they never question. At least I tried talking to him, of course he didn't even care enough to hear my point, why would he? I am just a child to him.

The camp finally started to calm down; it looked like the attacks had stopped but the distraction that the Trojans made was massive. There was lots of blood on the ground most of it belonged to the Greeks.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder when I turned around it was Achilles.

Before I could say anything he pulled me into hug saying, "Patroclus, I am glad to see you a life and well."

I stepped back and replied in frustration, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Achilles looked at me with confused look, and said "The Trojans just attacked…"

Before he could finish I jumped at him saying, "Really It's nice of you to notice, I thought you were busy having a good time with your whore."

Achilles confusion turned into anger, he yelled, "Patroclus"

I interrupted him again saying, "Patroclus what? don't speak , don't talk to me like that , don't fight, Am I allowed to do anything? Or the reason I excite on this earth is to follow your orders?"

Before Achilles could respond to that I left him and went straight to my tent. I was so angry I didn't know what to do with myself. I hated how useless I felt, I just can't do nothing while all of these people are dying. I needed to find a way to help them.

I was lost into my thoughts that I didn't hear Achilles walk in to my tent.

Unlike what I expected he didn't appear angry, he seemed calm and walked quietly and sat by my side.

He asked me, "Why are you so angry Patroclus?"

"Because the Greek soldiers are being defeated and you simply want to leave."

"And you think me staying is going to change that?" He asked.

"Yes "

"Will you are wrong, I am only one man. Me staying or leaving won't change anything. "He answered me.

Hearing him say that shocked me, I mean its true he is only one man. But this was the first time I heard him talk about himself this way. My anger was starting up again when I remembered that women.

I asked him, "Are you leaving because of that woman?"

Achilles answered me while he was trying to control his anger, "is that how little you think of me? That I make my decisions based on a woman?"

I had no answer to that, I started to feel guilty.

I just told him, "I am sorry cousin; I didn't mean to make you mad I just wanted to help the others."

"Will you can't, that is life that what is being a soldier mean. You could see a family member or a friend die and you can't do anything, they die fighting a war that started by a stupid king for no good reason."

He continued as he put his arm on my shoulder, "but I don't want that to happen to you, that is why I won't let you fight. You're the most important thing in my life Patroclus I can't lose you because of some meaningless war."

After Achilles was finished I did not know what to say. Some parts of me still wanted to argue, but I could not any more. It was hard to keep going after what he said. Even if he was wrong, even if he was leaving for the wrong reasons, he is my cousin I owed him everything at least I could do is listen to him.

While I was deep in my thoughts he started ruffling my hair, he said with smile on his face, "Anything else you want to say to me?"

I smiled back at him saying, "I am sorry Achilles I shouldn't have spoken to you in the way that I did."

"I will let it go this time, but the next time you talk to me like that I will break your arm." He said while still smiling

I laughed at that and hugged him he kissed my forehead and stood up, he said as he was leaving, "sleep well cousin, we have a long journey tomorrow."


End file.
